Of Oceans and Forests
by shatteredsky888
Summary: "It was in her eyes that I could forever lose myself in…until she lightly slapped me with a free hand and smirked." A short one-shot of what one sees in the others' eyes. JimmyxCindy


Author's Note: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or any characters in the series.

Something I spun up at 2 in the morning, with classes later that day. Oh joy.

More importantly, hope you like this!

* * *

**Of Oceans and Forests**

**Cindy P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful day in Retroville, the perfect day to spend outdoors. And yet, where was I? Down in his lab, arguing with him…again. It was seldom that I let alone anyone else was personally granted entry into the lab, other than Carl and Sheen; though with the overpowering stench of grease from the new rocket prototypes he created, I could see why. Then again, I could always just enter regardless of his permission with the special access code he gave me; although it would be probably cause him to change the code to avoid situations like this.

We had been together for at least six years now, ever since that kiss in the alley behind the news station. You'd think by now Mr. Show-It-Off would realize that I didn't like Ms. Oh-So-Perfect-Betty, even in conversations, considering he was a "genius."

He moved deeper in the lab, possibly in an attempt to shrug me off, yet I followed him. He wasn't about to get out of this that easy. He glanced back to see if I was truly following him, allowing me the chance to snatch his collar and bring him down to my height.

I miss those days where I could call him "Shorty."

As I was about to say something, my eyes connected with his, and no words left my mouth.

His eyes, as genuine a blue as they could be, were like an ocean, one full of mysteries, concealing the vast knowledge that lay beneath its surface. The calm gaze peering back at me began to wash away any anger I had, like waves erasing footprints on a beach. I was drawn in, as if being pulled in by a strong riptide. And with it, I began to become more and more lost in the sea of his eyes.

_What were we arguing about again?_

I managed to pull myself back into reality, catching a glimpse of something in the process, something that I noticed whenever he stared at me. Passion. It was always there when he looked at me, being shown through the bright twinkle in his eyes.

Something inside made my heart beat rapidly, and I loosened my grip on his collar. A mischievous thought came to my mind, and I wasted no time in employing it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, I hastily pressed my lips against his, catching him completely off-guard in the process. It was a sweet, yet firm, kiss; nearly identical to the one he gave me behind the news station. I pulled away, taking a quick glance at the momentary stupor he was in, just as I had been years ago.

I giggled, and headed towards the exit. Winning an argument was one thing, but when it came to James Isaac Neutron, revenge was just as sweet, in all its forms.

I didn't get far, as he recovered quite quickly and managed to pull me back into him.

I suppose it's as they say, success is short lived.

* * *

**Jimmy P.O.V.**

When it comes to understanding mathematics, I have no problems. When it comes to understanding the fundamentals of chemistry and the laws of physics, I have no problems. However, when it comes to understanding the mechanics of the feminine psyche, that's something I'll never comprehend.

Especially when it revolves around Cindy.

And to think, I was just mentioning a funny incident that occurred yesterday, which included Betty. Big mistake. What started as a simple conversation ended up being blown into a huge argument, for no apparent reason.

However, that's not what confused me most. She argued with me for several minutes, obviously angry with me. But when I was probably going to get the scolding of a lifetime, she kissed me! I honestly didn't expect that.

In the forty-one hundredths of a second it took for me to recover from such a surprise, I quickly took a couple of steps towards her direction, and pulled her back into my arms.

I quickly closed the distance between our lips, our second kiss more enjoyable and gentle yet just as sweet as the last. I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers, before staring into her eyes. I smiled as I noticed the flare within them slowly dissipating, leaving me staring into pure, emerald eyes.

Her eyes. They were as green as a forest, so full of life, and so mysterious in such a way that one could get lost as if trapped within a maze. They held an enchanting aura about them, one that would draw you in, with surprises lurking inside that would keep one on their toes. When she was angry, those same eyes would show a spark, one that would seemingly cause a wildfire to spread across the woodland. And when she was happily talking to me, there was a beautiful, radiant shine that became visible, full of the ardor she held for me.

It was in her eyes that I could forever lose myself in…until she lightly slapped me with a free hand and smirked.

"Don't think I forgive you _that_ easily, Nerdtron," she admonished me.

Seizing the opportunity, I pulled her in closer for a hug, nestling my head in the crook of her neck and breathing in the scent of her rose-scented hair.

"It wouldn't be you if you did," I quietly said, smiling, "I'm sorry though. I said something out of line. Let me make it up to you. Dinner, tonight at seven?"

"Where to?" she questioned, snuggling into me a bit more.

"Anywhere you'd like to go, beautiful."

She pulled away then, looking up at me with a mischievous smile. "Don't be late."

"I won't. Promise," I grinned down back at her.

"Good, otherwise I definitely wouldn't forgive you," she murmured. And with a chaste kiss on the lips, she left the confines of the lab.

My smile everlasting, I went back to my design for a new rocket.

When it comes to Cindy, I'll never fully understand her. But then again, some things are better left incomprehensible.

* * *

**Thanks to all those for taking time to read this. Hopefully it was enjoyable, and please, leave a review if it's not too much to ask. =)**

**Constructive criticism is more than welcome, and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!**

**-Shattered Sky**


End file.
